Three Legendary Ninja
by MBM
Summary: I worte this fanfic as a form of venting some time ago and am now posting it. It is basicly a drawn out fight between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with the later two aginst Naruto. This is a one shot dont have any intentions of continuation. Somewhat AU


Three Legendary Ninja

(AN: a short disclaimer I dont own Naruto or any of the characters afiliated with them.)

**Three Legendary Ninja**

(Sannin)

Naruto stood atop of the head of the statue of one Madara Uchiha looking out across the Valley of the End it was a rather scenic place, two statues carved from the meeting of cliffs at the mouth of the valley separated by an enormous waterfall. The statues depicted Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage facing off at the valley, which was the border of fire country, bellow the waterfall was a pristine lake, which he thought with an amused note, he didn't know the name of. The lake came to the shear cliff face on one side, but had a small beach that ran along the southeast edge of the lake almost opposite of his position on Madara'a head, which Naruto thought would be a perfect place to relax and let ones troubles slip away but that was for another time. The history of this place ran thick and he was about to write another chapter today in the inauspicious history of this valley.

"Naruto Stop!" Sasuke shouted over the sound of crashing water. He stood atop the head of the stone replica of the first hokage. His long white kage robes whipped around him fiercely due to the wind, his white and Red diamond shaped kage hat barely restrained from being blown off his head.

Naruto stood atop the head of the stone Madara Uchiha. He was wearing the black outfit he had chosen after he had been thrown out of the Anbu. It consisted of standard black shinobi pants that stopped just above mid-calf and were tucked into black leg wraps, which wrapped around his calves. Ending at his ankles, a pair of navy silk socks and a pair of traditional combat sandals adorned his feet. He wore a medium-length collared long black cloak with the sleeves going just past his elbows. Underneath his cloak, he wore a sleeveless black shirt and a long sleeved, fishnet shirt.

Tsunade's necklace glittered the crystal reflecting the light from the sun. He turned, brushing his long ponytail over his shoulder. His bright blonde hair shown like the sun as the droplets of water stuck in it reflected the sunlight. His hair was as wild and unruly as in his youth, forming spikes with long bangs ending just above his eyes with layers that reached down nearly to his shoulders. His hair was styled into an odd mix of his father Minato Namikaze and his late teacher, Jiraiya. Most of his hair was tied into a topknot ponytail, which fell down his back in spikes to just past his lower back. His sapphire eye's tinkled mischievously complimenting his slight smile, and showing his amusement at the situation.

Naruto promptly voiced his amusement. "Well this is certainly familiar, isn't it Sasuke? Though last time our positions were reversed, you were leaving and I was here to stop you."

Sakura stood beside him, wearing a pair of black spandex shorts under a slit maroon leather skirt that ended at her mid thigh. Adorning her torso was a sleeveless net shirt, over which she had a backless maroon leather halter that had a supporting strap below her bosoms. She had chosen to grow her hair back to its' previous length and tied it back in twin ponytails, making her look like a young Tsunade, complete with a dark blue diamond seal on her forehead. Both Sasuke and Sakura were calm as they stared at Naruto's back.

Sasuke removed his robes, revealing that he was wearing a white yukata top over a net shirt under which was a full length pair of gloves that tied together over his chest and back, a pair of navy ninja pants with leg wraps in the same style as Akatsuki with more standard ninja sandals. Around his waist was a wrap tied by a length of thick cord used as a belt also strapped to his waist was the sword he used in his youth, and tied to his back was the famed Kusanagi, a memento from when he had defeated Orochimaru. He lowered himself to a combat stance before he tossed his hat aside. The hat was picked up by the breeze and carried up into the sky; Sasuke had grown his hair, it was slicked back and came up into spikes in the back and down as far as his mid back while two long parted bangs fell over his face reaching down to his clavicle which was reminiscent of his ancestor Madara Uchiha.

Naruto stood still and seemed even more amused at this turn and the snidely said "Don't bother asking, I won't go back." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Sakura stood, too stunned from the occurring events to take any action. The hat floated back down and touched the surface of the River between them, and in that instant both Sasuke and Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in midair both when they passed Sasuke Naruto, turned and grabbed Naruto's cloak and then pulled himself above him stopping their momentum. He shouted "Lion's Combo!" He then delivered a series of blows to Naruto's torso as they fell towards the water. He ended it with a violent punch to the solar plexus, sending Naruto crashing to the water. Upon making contact with the water, he exploded in a cloud of dust raveling him to be a Shadow Clone Sasuke dropped down into the cloud.

After a second or two, several eruptions from the water proved to be several Narutos burst from the water, as they rushed at Sasuke and began to overwhelm him quickly delivering a brutal combo of hits, driving Sasuke back. The Uchiha Hokage flashed through a set of seals and shouted "Fire Style: Dragon flame bombs."

Breathing out several gouts of flames at the different Narutos who each disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing them to all be clones. Sasuke blinked, activating his Sharingan and went through another set of seals, this time activating his Chidori. Naruto Burst from below him with a small green Rasengan in his hand and both of them slammed their technique into each other. The two techniques clashed, sending water splashing everywhere from the power of the two techniques their users pushing of the waters surface using their charka to keep them from falling into the water, Naruto's Rasengan seemingly barely able to hold back Sasuke's Chidori.

Then as both technique seemingly came to there conclusion, there was a small sphere of rotating green charka that had been in the core of naruto's Rasengan was left in his hand, and it quickly formed into a mini horizontal tornado that sent Sasuke flying into the side of statue of Madara's face. Naruto was about to follow, but suddenly he raised his right arm just in time to block a kunai that was headed for his face courtesy of Sakura. Sakura who had come out of her stunned state and had thrown the kunai at Naruto had jumped down from the statue of First Hokage's head and sprinted at Naruto. Naruto calmly waited for her with the kunai still sticking from his arm. Sakura approached at a fast pace, she then threw a fist charged with charka at Naruto who merely stood as it slammed into his stomach it caused him to fold before exploding in a cloud of dust revealing a shower of splinters from the log he used as a replacement.

Sakura doubled over, reached behind her, and pulled the Kunai Naruto had stabbed her with, from his arm. Sakura spun low with a sweeping kick to which Naruto did a backwards hand spring and was about to land when Sasuke appeared in front of him and landed a solid kick to his sternum. The kick sent him flying over the edge of the waterfall and plummeting to the lake below. Temporarily out of breath, he was unable to correct himself and fell with a tremendous splash into the water. Sasuke wasted no time ran to the edge of the waterfall and started a long set of hand seals. As Naruto broke the surface, he pushed himself to his feet standing on the lakes surface in time to hear Sasuke shout "Fire Style: Grand Dragon Flame Bomb!" Sasuke inhaled deeply before breathing out an immense fireball large enough to cover the lake. The flames moved at incredible speed towards Naruto, who looked up with no time to move and was engulfed in them.

The flames started to boil the lake, and then suddenly there was a shout of "Wind Blade!!" The enormous fireball parted instantly and Sasuke jumped back. The place he was standing a moment ago exploded with a blast of compressed air that devastated the top of the waterfall.

*************************************Moments ago***************************************

Naruto stood as the flames approached and then started flashing through hand signs and then griping the air before him as a handle; a thin long green sword of Chakra appeared measuring nearly 8ft in length with a rough cutting edge. When the flames engulfed him, he swung his sword taking a small step so his side faced the oncoming flames. He pivoted he shouted "Wind Blade!!", and sent a blast of wind charka and compressed air in the shape of a crescent blade from his sword. It parted the flames and sent his retaliation to Sasuke. He brought his sword up in an arc over himself ending with his sword facing away from him in line with his body.

With a hand sign a small shock wave exploded from Naruto flattening the surface of the lake around him. He released a seal that held back a portion of his chakra, bending his legs slightly he jumped seemingly flying up and above the waterfall before coming down on Sasuke who was beside Sakura. He brought his sword down at the two causing them to split in different directions. Making another sign, he made two shadow clones appear and sent them to chase Sakura, while he went after Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly drew his swords and which he charged with charka. He brought his two swords in front of himself in an x-block just in time to fend off Naruto's strike. Naruto used his strength to push Sasuke away, to gain some distance. He began to slash at Sasuke. Each stroke of his blade released another wave of wind charka and compressed air, causing massive destruction and pushed Sasuke farther back.

Sasuke jumped back, and then using one of Madara's hair spikes as a springboard he jumped over the waterfall. Naruto made a diagonal slash releasing another blast of compressed air and wind chakra at Madara's statue that, after a second, sent a large section of its head sliding over the edge and down on Sasuke. Sasuke having reached the water below prepared to sprint away when the large piece of the statue suddenly shattered into rubble. Naruto came down upon him, and they slashed and parried each other while dodging the falling debris. "Is this all the Hokage can do?" Naruto questioned while coming down in an over head strike.

"Shut up loser I haven't even begun to start." Sasuke returned with a jab that Naruto dodged.

"Is that so then why do you perspire am I that Intimidating?" Naruto replied with clear amusement, and a low sweep of his sword.

Sasuke jumped over the sweep, and replied with a downwards slash to Naruto's head with the kusanagi and "Ch your just to stupid to realize that you should be tiered, loser." Naruto brought his Wind Blade up blocking the kusanagi Sasuke brought down his other sword to finish it, Naruto angled his sword and was able to block the second strike.

With his strength Naruto threw Sasuke off him and then made a slash that sent out a large blast of Compressed air and Chakra in the shape of a crescent, Sasuke Managed to use a falling rock to change directions and avoided the blast.

After Naruto's attack made a hole in the falling debris Sasuke utilizing the body flicker escaped leaving Naruto inside the wreckage with more coming down on him. Naruto relaxed his stance, dropping his wind blade technique. He then tensed his legs and utilized his Flickering Step technique. He appeared out of the debris in front of a shocked Sasuke who had just finished sheathing his swords.

"Amazing the duties of a Hokage must have dulled your senses." Naruto said as he pulled out a hand full of shuriken. Sasuke quickly mimicked him by using his Saringan. "Because right now you and Sakura both are absolutely pathetic." He threw the shuriken at Sasuke and then started a string of hand seals all the while his movements being mimicked by Sasuke. As they finished they exclaimed in stereo "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" And the amount of shuriken suddenly multiplied several times, making it impossible for them to see each other. Once again using his Flickering Step technique Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and immediately spun into a kick. Sasuke catching the movement from his peripheral vision, he spun and managed to bring an arm up to weakly block the kick. Naruto continued by sending his fist at Sasuke's face, which was also blocked, but at the expense of allowing Naruto's other fist to deliver a devastating punch to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke flew into the wall of oncoming Shuriken. Utilizing the Sharingan he managed to protect his vital spots but he was still hit by several of the shuriken, leaving several deep cuts all over his body.

Naruto noticing Sakura had finished his clones by the rather brutal infusion of memories after there destruction, and was coming to join went through several hand signs and shouted "Wind Style: Cyclone Gale blast" that caused an enormously powerful gust of wind to hurtle Sasuke to the other side of the valley. Sakura noticing this immediately changed course and caught him before he hit the cliff face. "Sakura I think we need some breathing room to regroup let's use the summoning technique to by some time." Sasuke said Sakura nodded, and then moved away to a safe distance, Naruto noticing the hand signs concluded that they were summoning and began hand seals. All at once they finished and slammed there hands down and shouted "Summoning Technique!!!"

There were three huge explosions of dust, which cleared quickly revealing three gargantuan summonses. Gamabunta stood tall even though he was getting on in years and sported a slew of new scars. His sword was already drawn, showing the old toad was ready for battle. Across the lake, facing off against him was Katsuyu, the slug boss who hadn't changed much over the years, and a huge menacing red serpent. Naruto stood atop Gamabunta a wide smirk nearly splitting his face **"Naruto what is this, and who is that?"** Gamabunta questioned referring to the situation as well as the snake.

"All you need to know is were going to be fighting both of them." Naruto answered.

"**Sssuch disssresspect I think I'll enjoy your ssscreamsss from my belly." **Replied the red snake Sasuke stood on.

"Psh you don't frighten me you over grown red worm. Is this all you can muster Sasuke even Sakura brought out Katsuyu." Naruto spat at the aforementioned snake and Sasuke. The large Serpent hissed angrily at him and Sasuke glared.

"**Sakura why am I here what's going on?"** questioned Katsuyu.

"Naruto has decided to leave the village and we are going to stop him." Sakura replied in a firm confident tone.

"**I don't like the idea of fighting Katsuyu, Naruto." **The Gamabunta said to Naruto.

"I agree I don't much like it myself as I have noting against her but I doubt Sakura will allow us any choice." Naruto Replied.

"**Fine, But I still don't like it." **Gamabunta replied agitated.

"Enough talk lets finish this." Sasuke sneered and with a motion of his hand the snake summons uncoiled itself darting forward at impressive speed.

"Bunta oil now", Naruto shouted to Gamabunta reacting quickly while simultaneously starting hand seals. The old frog made a hand seal as he inhaled causing his stomach to expand exponentially before letting lose a spray of oil, Naruto finishing his seals called out as he spat a jet of flame from his mouth at the oil "Fire Style: Grand Toad Flame Oil!" The fire combined with the oil caused a massive fire ball to form engulfing Sasuke and the snake before he could react and continued forward toward Sakura and Katsuyu.

"**Hold on Sakura." **Katsuyu said as she produced a flame retardant slime that covered her body as well as Sakura as the flames engulfed the two.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he immediately stopped his attack and shouted "Bunta jump!!" Gamabunta tensed before jumping high barely avoiding being bitten by the red snake that shot up from the water beneath him. Gamabunta noticing the snake was gaining on him dropped his sword to reach down and grab the snakes open jaw and hold it apart just barley stopping its advance.

Naruto reacting quickly, with just enough time to grab Sasuke's Sparking Chidori covered right hand with his left hand, he forced the hand so that it just missed plunging into his body. Naruto winced as he felt a pain in his shoulder. Looking down he noticed Sasuke's sword impaled through his chest, just missing the lungs by a slight margin. He used his right hand to grab Sasukes neck and then pushed him off. Sasuke held on to his sword as he flew back with a satisfied smirk when he saw blood erupt from the blonde's chest.

Meanwhile Gamabunta still struggling with the younger summon, opened his mouth and shot his tongue out, using it to catch the falling sword. Then with skill born from years of practice he retracted his tongue at a rapid speed he brought the sword up and through the red snake.

Sasuke turned his head to see a spray of blood from his summon as it was neatly cleaved in half. He had only enough time to give an angry sneer at the death of his summon before he noticed movement from his peripheral, he turned in time to see Naruto as he sent a kick straight into Sasuke's solar plexus sending him hurtling backwards off Gamabunta before he plunged downwards toward the lake below. Naruto quickly hit several spots on his body to slow his blood flow before he went about using a low level medical technique to close the wound. Knowing this was only a temporary fix; he resigned himself to finishing this fight and stood up.

Gamabunta's upward momentum had stopped and as he looked down he noticed that Katsuyu and Sakura were both unscathed by his earlier attack. They had moved to catch Sasuke. Naruto formed a plan and he quickly used some sign language he and Gamabunta understood to communicate quickly during battle. The Toad then reared its tongue back and then used it to fling the sword at Katsuyu.

Sasuke landed on Katsuyu. Sakura was standing over him worried as he rose to his feet he looked up and saw the sword coming with his Sharingan. He grabbed Sakura and dodged the blow by hurling both himself and Sakura off Katsuyu. Katsuyu noticing the incoming peril used the division technique to divide into several miniature Katsuyu, and avoided the attack. Katsuyu reformed, reared up and shot a spray of acid at Gamabunta.

Naruto ran through hand seals before jumping off Gamabunta's head. As he approached the acid fast, green charka collected in his hands. Right before he made contact he shouted "Wind Style: Double Wind Lance!" bringing his fists forward in front of him. A column of wind shot forward creating a hole big enough for him to slip through. Quickly running through a set of seals he shouted "Ninja Art: Transposition Technique!" Two Large explosions of dust surrounded him and Gamabunta. As it cleared Gamabunta landed in front of Katsuyu coming from the cloud that had been Naruto's position. Gamabunta then spat out a spray of oil at Katsuyu covering and soaking her completely through.

With the use of his flickering step technique Naruto appeared on the lake's surface. While Katsuyu rearing back and shot a few blasts of acid at Gamabunta. Gamabunta reacted quickly, and jumped backwards to gain enough time to finish a set of hand seals and then shouted **"Water Style: Liquid Bullets!" **He spat two balls of water at high velocity to block the acid it worked. Unfortunately, there was a third blast of acid behind the first two and Gamabunta was hit by the acid covering his arms and stomach which immediately started to corrode. Too injured and low on Chakra he decided retreat back to his realm and with a goodbye to Naruto and a large explosion of dust he was gone.

Naruto finishing a few seals shouted "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missiles!" breathing out several concentrated blasts of fire that hit Katsuyu's body causing her to burst into flames. Shrieking in pain, she returned to her own realm to regenerate. Catching his breath Naruto did a quick survey of what was left of the surrounding area. Noticing Sakura and Sasuke through the clearing steam and dust, he smirked when a plan came to him. He once again used the flickering step and disappeared.

Sasuke reacting quickly pushed Sakura away as Naruto appeared before him green charka surrounding his right fist. His other hand pushed Sasuke's hands up while he drove his Chakra coated fist into Sasuke's Stomach and with a shout of "Wind Style: Wind Lance." A column of wind rammed into Sasuke with tremendous force carrying him over forty feet and slamming him into the rock wall. As the dust cleared, Sasuke slumped to the ground unconscious.

Sakura with a cry of anger rushed Naruto and flew into a furry of punches and kicks. In her anger, her form was sloppy enough for Naruto to evade the blows but he was unable to retaliate, and he was giving a lot of ground/water. Fortunately Sakura couldn't keep this up and after missing with an axe kick, she wasn't able to stop Naruto from jumping back to gain some space. Sakura finally calmed herself and noticed that Naruto and her were both breathing hard from the exertion.

Naruto decided to move before Sakura was too rested. He shot forward, running through seals before he once again created his wind blade and attacked forcing Sakura to dodge franticly to avoid being sliced to bits. The sword of wind though noticeably shorter than his previous one, was still quite imposing and allowed Naruto to force Sakura back while keeping her at range so she couldn't make use of her monstrous strength.

Sakura finally after a slightly over extended swing due to some pain from his wound reopening allowed Sakura to jump back for space and as she began seals for a Genjutsu. She saw the water beneath her feet explode upward and her eyes widened in surprise as a shadow clone of Naruto burst from the water. It was holding a Rasengan that it promptly shoved into her stomach before exploding in a cloud of dust.

"AAAAAGGGGGGggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain as she felt the effects of the Rasengan wreaking havoc on her insides as well as tearing away a large section of her viscera. She quickly altered her seals and with a half choked "Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth." She just barely avoiding death. The seal on her forehead opening and forcing healing energy through her body. Sakura was just recovering from the effects when Naruto made a seal concentrating his Chakra to his hair, which suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around Sakura binding her too tightly for her to move.

Sasuke regaining consciousness surveyed his surroundings and saw Naruto who had Sakura by his hair and was going through hand seals trying to pick himself up he felt a rush of pain wash through his body, pushing it down he activated his long dormant cursed seal and forced himself into level two.

Naruto finishing his seals, held his wrist, as each of his fingers was alight with green Chakra flames. He then took his hand off his wrist and bit into the tip of his thumb and drew some signs in blood on his hand. Sakura hung from his grip on her by his hair. Squirming trying to get free but being weakened from the rasengan that had rearranged her insides and the use of the Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth was unable to break Naruto's grip.

Then, he rushed forward and with a shout of "Five Point Chakra Blood Seal!" He slammed his fingers into her stomach through the hole in her clothing left by the earlier. Rasengan, a seal array appeared on her skin she, and shrieked in pain before losing consciousness. With an almost sad look Naruto retracted his hair letting her fall into the waters as they were close to the edge of the lake were the water wasn't deep enough to drowned in. "Humph that was sad I expected much more for Tsunade's last apprentice and my one time team mate." Naruto mumbled to himself in a voice filled with disappointment. He turned and began to walk away when he sensed a large amount of malevolent Chakra. He turned and saw Sasuke's level two-cursed form slowly standing up. His Yukata top had been shrugged off and was hanging around his waist his net shirt had a large pair of holes, which his wings sprouted from.

Naruto swore and then formed a single seal and said "Shadow Seals Release." There was a shock wave that left Naruto as his body surged with Chakra. A large seal array appeared all over Naruto's body showing a network of that covered him from head to toe. These seals stored and contained a second system of Chakra that Naruto used for replenishing his Chakra when he needed.

With newfound power flowing from his body Naruto looked on with a grim expression, and formed a cross seal and forms two shadow clones. As they hold their wrist with their palm face up Naruto puts his hand palm down over theirs. Green and blue spheres of Chakra form between their hands and starts to grow while they begin to rotate in multiple directions. Then as they were about an inch radius several waves of green Chakra started to extend and recede from the sphere. When the spheres reached four inches radius they stabilized as blue spheres with crescent blades of green Chakra protruding form the cores in different directions.

Sasuke formed a Chidori in his left hand and bent forward then tensing his legs and expanding his wings, he shot forward while pushing with his wings using the additional thrust to increase his speed. The Shadow clones shouted in stereo "Spiraling Dawn!!" and then split to the sides before rushing towards Sasuke. After the clones left Naruto began rushing through hand seals and then said "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missiles." He then drew in a deep breath filling his lungs before he released a super heated blast of fire at Sasuke.

Sasuke slipped to the left avoiding the fire blast but now in direct line with the one of the clone. He opened his wings and flapped them a couple of times before reaching a clone this gave him a massive burst of speed, and as he passed he struck the clone with his Chidori covered hand causing it to explode in a cloud of dust. A larger explosion went of showing the full effects of the Spiraling Dawn. Riding the shock wave released from the blast Sasuke was forced to step sideways twice to avoid the two blasts Naruto fired in rapid succession once again putting him into the path of the clone. This time he had almost no time so pumping as much Chakra as he could into his legs without losing the Chidori he dodged. Unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto had expected this and had shoot another fire blast that made Sasuke lose most of his momentum, as Sasuke brought his wings forward to block he was rather close, and when the Second Spiraling Dawn exploded he was caught by the edge of the blast.

Sasuke cried out in pain as he felt his right wing and a good portion of his left shred, but he was determined finish the fight he made several seals while his Sharingan spun wildly forming a genjustu, in which to trap naruto. Naruto began to form more seals as he released two final fire blasts at Sasuke, who had just burst from the dust cloud left in the wake of his attack. He finished and called out "Wind Style: Rasengan Defense." A large rotating sphere of chakra formed around Naruto that slammed into Sasuke halting his charge, and sending him flying.

As the Sphere ended Naruto looked at the fallen Sasuke. His eyes narrowing before widening as he looked down to see Sasuke's Chidori covered fist burst from his chest.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto questioned before Sasuke pulled his fist back and jumped away just in time to avoid the large explosion from Naruto "Clone Great Explosion." Sauske heard Naruto's taunting voice all around him.

Sasuke's Sharingan quickly located Naruto and with a few hasty seals he slammed his hand to the water beneath him and shouted "Chidori Current." From his hand a large wave of electrical current flew spreading across the water to the shore. Naruto just barely avoid gruesome death by electrocution by jumping into the air, causing the shore to erupt in an explosion that blew water and sand into the air.

"Striking Shadow Snakes." Sasuke said sending several snakes at Naruto, who could only raise his arms to block as the snakes wrapped around them stopping Naruto from finishing a technique by cutting off the use of his hands. Landing on the beach Naruto took a couple of seconds to get rid of the snakes, which slithered away in different directions in an annoyed manner. This took a few seconds too long he found, when Sasuke appeared underneath him delivering a kick to his chin sending him into the air. Sasuke jumped up beating his wing fallowing Naruto until Naruto reached the apex of his flight. He folded his wing and began a combo with a devastating kick to Naruto's Stomach followed by kick after kick, to various parts of Naruto's torso, as they fell towards the ground.

Naruto realized the combo would knock him out or even kill him if he let it finish, so he thought up a plan. Naruto waited till he was close enough to grab the ground and then with one hand he caught Sasuke's extended leg, with his other while the other hand dug into the ground below them. Twisting his body he sent Sasuke face-first into the ground. Letting go of the leg Naruto spun on his hand till both his hands were on the ground in a hand stand and pushed off with his hands and did a backwards handspring before landing crouched.

Naruto brought his hand to his face as he was struck by a coughing fit, looking down at his hand his vision blurred and he saw blood covering his hand. Causing him to realize his body was nearing its limit, and would soon colapse. The wound to his chest and the use of the Shadow seals was taking its toll. He looked up his vision blurred for a second and when it cleared he had just enough time to bring up his arm to block a kick to the face from Sasuke, whom he noticed had regressed out of his level two-cursed form. Tumbling backwards, Naruto managed to orient himself enough to roll into a standing position only to have his legs swept out from under him by Sasuke.

Naruto cursed as he realized he no longer could keep up the speed necessary to fight against the Saringan in hand-to-hand combat. Naruto reached in his cloak and pulled out his emergency tool for this kind of situation and threw it to the ground revealing it to be a kunai attached with an explosive note. Sasuke recognizing this jumped back, and covered his face with his arms while Naruto used a Body Flicker to get out of range. The kunai exploded sending flames rushing out and with tremendous force they slammed into Sasuke, sending him flying into the water with a splash, stunned.

Slowly picking himself up, Sasuke noticed Naruto forming a Rasengan and started the seals for his attack. He finished as they rushed each clashing the two attacks, upon the beach of the Valley of the end. Ramming the attacks into the other the ground shook and trembled from their impact as, sending sand flying every where as well as causing Naruto's cloak and ponytail to flap backwards from the force, the two shouted at the same time, "Wind Style: Rasengan!" "Chidori!"

Sasuke then brought his other hand up covered in flames, adding it to his Chidori with a shout of "Fire Style: Flaming Chidori!!" The two seamed stuck in a deadlock as they battled for supremacy.

Slowly Sasuke's attack started to overcome Naruto's, which cased a smirk to form on Sasuke's face. Naruto shifted his hand holding the wind style: Rasengan to the side, then he brought his other hand up which was holding an unstable looking Rasengan in it and slammed it forward and into his Wind Style: Rasengan combining the two, and shouted "Rasengan; Splitting the Sky!" The effects were immediate as the attack changed into a lance of Spiraling Chakra covered in a horizontal cyclone that pushed Sasuke back.

Pouring as much Chakra as he could into his attack, Sasuke gritted his teeth together while digging his feet into the ground, to try and hold off the new attack. This was unsuccessful, as the ground under his feet gave out and his attack blinked a few times before disappearing all together. Naruto's attack slammed into Sasuke's hands before engulfing him and him sending flying more than a hundred yards. Naruto low on charka ended his attack. The lance of chakra thinned and disappeared into nothing leaving the rampant winds to dissipate. Sasuke rolled a bit before coming to a stop on his side unconscious. His uniform was shredded but still sufficiently covered him.

Naruto, with a sigh of relief for the end of the battle, deactivated his Shadow seals causing the network of seals on his body to fade and disappear. Taking one last look at the ruined valley, he smirked and whispered to himself rather amused at the level of destruction "That was one hell of a party. Let's do it again some time." Then he turned around and stumbled his way out of the valley clutching his bleeding shoulder.

***********************************Several minutes later***********************************

Several Leaf Joinin showed up and were shocked at the sheer destruction before them. A few of the greener ones even threw up at the sight of the remains of the red serpent Sasuke had summoned. They quickly set about finding their Hokage and the Chief Medical officer of Konoha. Finding them, they were relieved they were both alive, if in poor condition and rushed to take them back to Konoha. Sparing a second, one Leaf Jonin lingered, a young Hyuga in a standard jonin outfit turned back to the valley. Her white eyes filled with a questioning sadness she whispered, "What happened, why did you do this Naruto Senpai?" before joining the rest of the jonin returning to Konoha.

****************************The forest surrounding the Valley***************************

Naruto sat resting himself against a tree. Naruto gave a twitch before looking up a second later. Five Ninja appeared kneeling to Naruto "What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto as he attempted to stand which proved impossible. He found when he put pressure on his legs; they gave out nearly causing him to fall only to be saved by one of the Ninjas catching him. Placing his arm over their shoulder and holding his hand while the other arm supported his back.

"Lady Kazahana began to worry and sent us to retrieve you Lord Naruto." One replied and then continued by saying "We are to escort you to her immediately."

"Then let's move." Naruto replied, with a grin on his face a slight chuckle escaped him as they Body Flickered away.

**The End**

(Maybe)

**Move list:**

**Fire Style: Grand Dragon Flame Bomb:** An A ranked long ranged ninja technique the user breaths out an enormous Fire ball.

**Wind Blade: **An A ranked offensive ninja technique originated from kakashi Hatake's Lightning Blade and with the use of form manipulation it forms a long blade depending on the amount of Chakra put into it, it can release blades of wind Chakra and with Naruto's inhuman Chakra reserves this is a very deadly ninja technique.

**Fire Style: Grand Toad Flame Oil: **An Improved version of Jiraiya's Toad flame oil technique.

**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missiles: **An A rank mid to long range ninja technique that allows the user to breath out several super heated blasts of fire.

**Wind Style: Wind Lance: **An B rank mid to long ranged ninja technique that allows the user to release a column of compressed air from the users fist that hit's with the force of a train.

**Wind Style: Double Wind Lance: **An A rank ninja technique, this is an advanced version of the Wind Style: Wind Lance difference being that this technique is larger and has more force.

**Ninja Art: Transposition Technique:** An C rank Supplementary ninja technique allows the user and an ally to instantaneously switch places.

**Fire Style: Dragon flame bombs: **An A rank ninja technique that allows the user to breath out several balls of fire that explode on contact.

**Spiraling Dawn:** An S ranked wind ninja technique. The complete version of the rasengan that destroys the target at the celular level, literaly reduceing even the strongest ninja into a fine ninja technique requires advanced chakra control and large amonts of Chakra.

**Flickering Step: **By pumping ones internal energies into the body's nerves and muscles one can increase nerve conduction rate giving the user insane reflexes and speed. Making them move and react at speeds well beyond human ability to see. Due to the strain this technique can't be maintained for to long without causing major damage to the nerves in the body but with a few seconds between uses is enough to prevent damage this is why its named flickering step as the pauses between uses causes you to see flashes of the user otherwise known as afterimages.


End file.
